The present invention relates to a belt for fixing a pelvis which prevents back pain by preventing movement of the pelvis. The belt has suspending patches, into which sponge rubber or other cushion material is inserted, positionable between the right and left projecting part of the iliums and the right and left greater trochanter part of femurs.
The present invention provides a belt which users can wear for a long time without pain, without putting the belt on tightly because the present invention prevents movement of the belt from the concavities located between the right and left projecting part of the iliums and the right and left greater trochanter parts of the femurs. The prescribed and other objects and features of the present invention will be understood by reading carefully the following description in conjunction with accompanying drawings.
The drawings are illustrative and are not to be limitative of the scope of the present invention.